


Pompion Potion

by DeadpanDoubter



Series: Snape's Redemption [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Education, Other, learning, what if Snape weren't such a git?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanDoubter/pseuds/DeadpanDoubter
Summary: The Weasley twins have just joined Hogwarts-- and they're immediately getting into trouble. Maybe Snape can help rein them in?





	Pompion Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-reading the HP series and I just can't get over what an idiot Snape is; how Dumbledore justifies keeping him on staff makes no sense to me. But what if Snape wasn't like that, and actually, y'know, wanted to teach? One-shot, but part of a collection.

In his eight years of teaching, Snape had never quite regretted his decision to teach at Hogwarts. And then the Weasley twins appeared, a twin pack of little red-haired hellions, and Snape questioned himself daily on whether joining Dumbledore and the school had been a mistake.

They would not be still despite his constant admonishments to _pay attention._ They were also usually the first to finish their in-class assignments, leaving plenty of time for them to chatter and disrupt the class. _Gryffindors,_ Snape thought to himself despairingly, a _lways Gryffindors._

Not one to be set back by a pair of children sliding around their stools and pulling tricks on their fellow students ( _Gryffindors!_ became his mind’s constant chant, _Gryffindors,_ _Gryffindors,_ _Gryffindors!_ ) Snape consulted Professor McGonagall. “Minerva, how do I keep them from being-” he searched for a word. “Disruptive? Are they like this in every class?”

McGonagall sniffed, then sighed, smoothing her robes absently. “Regrettably, they are. No one can seem to rein their boisterousness in. Detention after detention, but they won’t listen.” She cast a searching look at him. “If you have any ideas, share them won’t you?”

Snape did have an idea. It seemed silly, especially after he’d found it in a Muggle book of pedagogical tricks, but surely it couldn’t make things _worse_. He waited until immediately before Christmas break, telling them to stay in the classroom while their fellow students filed out. The twins glanced at each other, then back at him and shrugged. Snape waited for the last curious straggler to finally leave, and then he motioned for the twins to step forward.

“You have been very disruptive, Mr. and Mr. Weasley,” he said. “I should give you both another detention, but that would not help, would it?”

The twins grinned at each other and shook their heads. “Nope!” said George proudly.

“Then allow me to make an offer.” Snape pushed a piece of parchment toward them. “If you two can master the art of brewing Pompion Potion before the end of the schoolyear, you may skip your end of year exam for Potions and will receive instead an Outstanding grade for the class.” He tapped the parchment with a long, thin finger. “These are the sections in ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’ that address this potion. I encourage you, however, to seek outside assistance as well as for you to experiment with the ingredients. Perhaps you will find a better way to brew it.” He studied the twins, whose eyes had widened at the idea of no final exam in Potions at end of year.

Fred looked at George, and George looked at Fred. “Sure!” they chorused, and Fred (he was almost certain that was Fred) grabbed the parchment.

“Request any ingredients you find necessary, and I will retrieve them for you. You may use this classroom when it is not occupied, but I do expect you to clean your own messes.” Snape eyed the pair. “I will, of course, require that you keep up with your regular assignments. This is an additional assignment, and if you fail to produce an Outstanding result, you will still sit for the exam.” He paused. “Now go on, I have grading to finish.”

The twins fairly flew out the room at this, whispering to each other about the assignment. Snape sighed and sent up a quiet hope that he had not made a mistake.

\---

Class times were much more sedate in Potions for the rest of the schoolyear. After they finished their in-class work, the twins would scribble notes on the parchment Snape had provided instead of clowning and disrupting class. Professor Flitwick, who passed the classroom between class times, remarked on how quiet the students were. “What is your secret?” he asked one day, and Snape shrugged.

“An experiment, Professor. We shall soon see whether it was worth it.”

By the end of the schoolyear the twins seemed proud of themselves. They had forgotten several out of class assignments, but when they set twin vials of vibrant orange potion on his desk the day of final exams, Snape felt nothing but relief.

“Very good. Let’s test it, then.” Snape reached for the rat he’d borrowed for just this occasion, but the twins had immediately tossed back a dose each. He looked up and sighed as two pumpkin headed creatures laughed at each other. “I did not intend for that, but you’ve made your point quite clear.” He waved a wand at them, and they returned to their freckled, beaming selves.

Snape pulled a piece of parchment to him and scribbled two notes before tearing it in half and offering a piece to each twin. “These are notes advising that you’re allowed to return to your dormitory. Do not--” he added hastily, seeing a gleam in George’s eye, “Do not think that this means you may gallivant around the castle. Go to your dormitory and study for your other exams. Am I clear?”

The twins nodded, took the parchment pieces, and headed out.


End file.
